Insomnia
by demigod4ever123
Summary: Clare yawned. "Am I that boring?" asked Eli. "Usually, yes. But I'm just tired." Clare explained. "Let's study." Eli was so absorbed in his notes, he hadn't noticed when she fell asleep. Fluffy TWOshot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Insomnia**

Clare yawned, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Am I really that boring?" asked Eli, wearing an expression of fake hurt. He put a hand over his heart, and pretended to be offended.

"Usually, yes." Teased Clare.

"My ego says 'thanks' for, y'know, crushing it. " he smirked.

"But I'm just tired. I can't sleep these days." continued Clare.

"So, you're an insomniac now?" asked Eli before he lifted the mug of coffee to his lips and took a long sip.

"Maybe." She replied. She shuffled her notes and tried to focus.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." He murmured to himself.

"What?" asked Clare, looking up at him. She couldn't hear what he'd said over the roar of the Dot, where they were studying for an upcoming English test.

"I said, uh, what's it like?" he asked.

"Well, you're tired. But you just can't sleep. Instead, your mind is racing with thoughts. Random ones. And no matter how hard you try, you can't shake them." She explained, before going back to her notes.

_Clare had forgotten to mention the awareness,_ Eli thought to himself. _The deafening roar of the silence. And once the thoughts stop, even if it's for a brief moment, you realize how alone you truly are._ He hated insomnia.

Eli was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Clare fall asleep. Right now, her head was on her book and she looked peaceful. He could really study her now. And when she was asleep, all the pain and bitterness melted away. She looked even more innocent and sweet. He hadn't even thought that was possible…

_I'm such an Edward_, he thought. So, he turned to his notes. Little Blue Eyes needed her sleep; he wasn't going to wake her up. He was deep in studying when her heard Clare murmur, "Eli."

He put down his notes, thinking she was awake. She wasn't. Clare Edwards had just said his name in her sleep. He grinned.

Maybe insomnia wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since a bunch of you beautiful reviewers asked for more, here it is! I'm just going to do a tiny rant about the promo for this week. (And can you believe there's only 2 WEEKS LEFT! Aah!) So anyways, Eli and Clare FINALLY kiss. I freaked out and did a happy dance. That is, until Eli says, 'I'm sorry for leading you on.' I read somewhere that apparently, he killed one of his girlfriends. Personally, I think she died in a crash while he was driving, and he blamed himself. MOVING ON. **

**Supposedly, Jenna's pregnant. I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad. I hate Jenna- she's too damn perky. And hypocritical! She accused Clare of trying to alter her body, and then she turned around and took diet pills! ANYWAYS…**

**Poor Zane. Just because Riley overreacts to everything, now something bad is going to happen to him. I love Zane! He's so funny! When Owen was making fun of him, he just kept his head a fired a comeback. Anyways, I'm going on and on, so I'll just give you all what you've been waiting for. **

Eli let Clare sleep for another hour or so. He tried convincing himself it was because she needed the rest, but he knew that he just wanted to hear her soft voice murmur his name. Finally, he woke her up by shaking her shoulder slightly. She pushed herself off of the table and yawned. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy. Her hair was the tiniest bit disheveled, and Eli found it very attractive.

"Yeah, you did. So… have a nice dream?" he asked, his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"Wha… what?" asked Clare, her eyes widening slightly. _How did he know…? _

"You talk in your sleep." His smirk grew even wider. Clare blushed, and brought her hand up to her mouth, to cover it.

"What'd I say?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Nothing much. Just my name, a few times." said Eli. His eyebrows raised and lowered themselves a few times, wiggling suggestively.

Clare turned pinker. She didn't say anything for a moment, until she replied, "I'm a bad English partner, aren't I? I fell asleep on you. We didn't get anything done."

Eli smirked again. "I got a lot done. You were off in dreamland. And having fun, by the sound of your dream. Was I a good dancer?" he asked. "And don't try to change the subject, blue Eyes. I caught onto that."

"Um, well… You… and…" stuttered Clare. _Had she really said that much aloud? _

He chuckled to himself. "C'mon, I gotta take you home. It's almost 7."

"It's that late?" asked Clare, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Time flies when you dream about your incredibly hot, smart, lovable, witty, charming, irresistible…"

"And modest. Don't forget modest." teased Clare.

"How could I? Modest, gorgeous… _chivalrous_," he added as he opened the passenger door to Morty for her.

"Goth…" muttered Clare. But of course, he had heard that.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." he smirked. "You are obsessed with how mysterious I am."

"Of course, Eli. I spend all my time thinking about you. Even when I'm asleep." She said. Clare was joking, of course- but it was the truth.

"Well does it help that I think of you every second of every minute?" he asked.

"Of course." smiled Clare. "Oh, here's my house. See you tomorrow?" she asked him, since it would be a Saturday.

"Sure." he nodded. He kissed her cheek before she stepped out of the vintage black hearse. But he knew he'd see her tonight- in his dreams.

And she would see him too.

And though neither admitted it, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Alright, there you have it. My continuation. Was it good? Cheesy? OOC? Tell me in a review! It's not too much work for all you beautiful people, I hope. Oh, and if you review, you can get an e-hug! **


End file.
